humnirnarfandomcom-20200214-history
Hexegeheimnis (opera)
Hexegeheimnis is an opera in three acts, composed by Nicolas Remy during his last years in Nathrinnhoeg. The opera is a symbolic tale about the life of Hochmeister Alexander Rabe. The Story Overture Act 1 Scene 1 While the king of Thuringia sleeps in his thrown, a witch, clad in dark clothes approaches and pours poison into his ear. Theking dies. Scene 2 The court finds the dead King and there is great unrest in the throne room. The witch reenters, accompanied by her son, who is to become the next king. The court accepts him reluctantly. Scene 3 The king's knights, faithful to the old king, are stirred by Rabe, who knows the mother of the new king is a witch. He leads them away to find and slay the demon Neqael, that assist the witch. Act 2 Scene 1 The knights march across the land and are joined by many faithful soldiers and nobles. They spread the message that the old king was betrayed. Scene 2 The knights and their retinue arrive in the demon's cave. The doleful surroundings of the cave are magically transformed to a beautiful underground garden. The demon Neqael appears in front of them, in the form of a beautiful woman and asks them to stay with her and enjoy her world. Scene 3 Rabe is the only knight who see beyond the illusions of the demon. He draws his sword and starts rending the illusion apart. The demon Neqael appears once more and Rabe slays her. Act 3 Scene 1 Rabe returns to the palace to find the new King transformed to a hideous monster (possibly the demon's death voided the illusion). Most of the court has been slain. Scene 2 The king confronts the evil, monstrous king, slays his mother and pursues the creature into a dark cave. Scene 3 The whole court and knights are gathered. A glorious castle has been raised above the cave where the monster retreated. They all sing in triumph and Rabe, with the rest of the knight swear to remain vigilant guarding the monster's abode. Symbolism Modern interpratetion claims that the opera is symbolic of a white raven's loyalty to his country, religion and king. The witch symbolises the devil, who always tries to lead the kingdom astray. The demon's beautiful world symbolises the life in the royal court that the White Ravens had to give up forever. The monster, imprisoned, yet not slain, symbolises the Norsemen, a constant threat to the faith. Performance History The opera is virtually unheard of in most of the world and is almost exclusively performed in the court of Nathrinnhoeg. In a recent performance, performed in honour of the wedding of King Ludwig II and attented by the Dayne Expedition, the audience was shocked, when at the 3rd scene of the 2nd act, the actor playing Neqael virtually transformed on stage to a shockingly beautiful version of herself. Adam Wesley stormed the stage in enthusiasm, yet everything soon returned to normal and the performance was completed with no further incidents.